Hot Wings
Hot Wings is the slash ship between Dabi and Keigo Takami from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Keigo- better known by his hero name, Hawks, is the current second ranked hero in Japan and was given a mission by the government to infiltrate a villain group, the League of Villains (LoV). Dabi is Hawks's main and possibly only contact he has to the group since he was the only one he could get close to, basically Hawks is a double agent. The two originally set up an attack on a pro hero using a Nomu but Dabi goes back on his word and they nearly come to blows when they confront one another after Endeavor's fight with High-End. Dabi is unfazed by Hawks' anger and brushes him off, promising at the end that he would contact Hawks again. In chapter 231, Dabi gives Hawks the order (although not revealed till a later chapter) to kill Best Jeanist as proof that he truly wants to join the LoV. After the fierce battle against the Liberation Army, Dabi contacts Hawks again and invites him to join the League after seeing that Hawks had indeed carried out his order. As he's walking towards the stage where the rest of the League is, Hawks internal dialogue proves that his loyalties are still with the heroes. Dabi's suspicions of the #2 hero seems to be absent as he leads Hawks through the crowd, even commenting how the hero looks "quite happy." Fanon A popular theory that has been in the MHA fandom for awhile is that Dabi is actually Toya Todoroki, who is Endeavor's eldest son that was mysteriously absent throughout the entire series. This would create an interesting relationship between Dabi and Hawks as Endeavor is right above Hawk's head in the hero ranking system. Hawks also appears to hate people like Dabi (criminals/villains), fanworks will depict or write where Hawks realizes how Dabi came to be the person he is: through heroes. If heroes exist then villains are bound to exist as well so that the two have someone to fight/balance it out, which cues the AU with villain!Hawks. Anti-hero Dabi is semi-popular in the fandom, in this world, Dabi is a murderer yet also a savior. He comes to care for Hawks after working with him, which causes him to shield/protect Hawks from the League of Villains. Under the theory that Dabi is Toya Todoroki, Hawks's admiration and idolization of Endeavor is shattered after finding out about what he did to his family(the severity varies between fanworks) and sympathizes with Dabi. While what happens after is usually up to the writer/artist. The current most popular Hot Wings fan fiction: A Second Lap Around the Block by a teaandtumblr is the inverse of many fics, where Dabi becomes good. They are shipped for their aesthetic, ship name, and/or potential in fanfics. Many AU's have Hawks as the "savior" and Dabi is the one being saved. Hero/villain trope. It is the most popular ship for Dabi and second for Hawks, their rival ship being EndHawks. Fandom FAN FICTION ''' : '''DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : : Trivia * Dabi and Hawks go by their alias; Dabi's real name is unknown, while Hawks' is Keigo Takami. Navigation